


Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Alexandra, the Chan Clan, and the Bagge Family go visit China for Spring Break. While there, Di Lung seeks out an innocent person to take their bones for his aunt, The Evil Empress so she can restore her power over weaker people. The others find out about this and must help Courage when his loved ones are in danger, and they also learn a lesson when going against enemies and danger.





	Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog

At The Bagge's household, Miriam was playing outside with Courage since it was a beautiful day.

"Okay, boy, fetch the ball!" Miriam smiled before throwing the ball.

Courage smiled and soon ran off to catch the ball, jumping as high as he could, but he fell flat on the ground and the ball bounced beside him.

"I know you can do it," Miriam smiled. "You just have to try harder."

Courage nodded.

"Okay, let's try this again," Miriam smiled before throwing the ball again. "Fetch the ball!"

Courage soon went to try again with her watching, and soon jumped up, catching the ball this time.

"Good boy!" Miriam smiled to him. "See? I told you!"

Courage smiled to his friend and hugged her.

"Aww... I love you too, boy." Miriam smiled back.

"Oh, Miriam? Courage?" Muriel's voice called. "Could ye two come inside, please? I have a surprise for ye."

Miriam smiled, petting the pink dog and soon came inside with him. "What is it, Aunt Muriel?"

"Well, how wouldja like to go to China for yer Spring Break?" Muriel smiled to her niece.

"China? I've never been there before!" Miriam smiled back. "I'm in!"

Courage tilted his head curiously.

"Oh, I just know it'll be an adventure," Miriam said before smirking. "Think you can get Uncle Eustace out of that chair unlike that time we went on a cruise?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll cooperate this time." Muriel smiled to her niece.

"Blah, blah, blah," Eustace grumbled as he read his newspaper. "I'm not getting out of this chair."

"When are we leaving?" Miriam asked Muriel.

"Tomorrow morning." Muriel replied.

"Well, in that case, I better get packing." Miriam said.

Courage nodded to her.

"Still not gettin' out of this chair." Eustace grumbled as he looked at his newspaper.

"Come on, Courage, you can help me pack." Miriam smiled to the pink dog, going upstairs with him to the guest room where she slept in.

But they aren't the only ones who would be going to China as Henry was going to take Alexandra there as well.

"China?" Alexandra replied. "That sounds like a pretty cool place for Spring Break vacation."

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with us." Henry smiled.

"Of course I would." Alexandra smiled back.

"Great! You'll love it!" Henry beamed. "You'll even get to see The Great Wall up close."

"That would be great to see with a great guy, and I'm looking at him right now." Alexandra replied.

"You take it easy with those compliments or I'm gonna have to hug ya." Henry smirked playfully.

"Well, I think you deserve them." Alexandra smirked back.

"We're gonna be leaving tomorrow morning." Henry told her.

"You got it." Alexandra nodded.

Henry gave her a little kiss with a smile.

"So, you guys got any old friends down there in China?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, actually, we have our cousins, Di Lung and Jia Lung..." Henry groaned slightly. "I'd rather not talk about Di. He gets on my nerves sometimes. Jia is a sweet girl though, I haven't seen her since she was about 5-years-old."

"Really?" Alexandra asked. "You know Di Lung?"

"I take it you know him?" Henry replied.

"Who doesn't in this city, especially Courage?" Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Didn't know he had a sister though."

"She's usually never around him, and I can't say I blame her for that." Henry explained.

"I wouldn't either," Alexandra replied. "Anyway, I look forward to it. China, ho!"

Henry chuckled to her excitement. "Anyway, we should head back and start packing." he then suggested.

"Right!" Alexandra nodded in agreement.

The ones who were going to China were soon packing up to get ready to go as it would be a long trip, especially for the Chan family with there being so many of them.

Meanwhile at China, in a kingdom, a teenage girl with black hair, a purple beanie, a gray Dragon Ball Z shirt, blue shorts, a green jacket tied around her waist, and white van shoes was shown, and she was reading an Inuyasha Manga in chair.

"That Shippo is just so darn adorable." The girl smiled to herself.

A royal woman with bound feet was shown to be sitting in a seat, holding a box in her hands until she soon pulled on a string to ring a bell.

"Jia, we must go," Di told his sister. "Aunt Zhao, she calls for us."

"Fine, but she better not want me to scrub her back again." The girl sighed to her brother before shuddering.

The siblings soon went off together, Di was going on his skateboard which was an abacus.

"Yo, Aunty, what's up?" Di greeted their aunt as they entered the throne room.

Zhao spoke to them, but in Chinese.

"The source of all your power is checking out?" Di asked her.

Zhao spoke again in Chinese as she opened the box to reveal a glowing silkworm that was floating.

"Oh, no! That's your magic silkworm." Di told his aunt.

Zhao spoke to her niece and nephew in urgency.

"It sure is transcending this life, bye-bye, magic silkworm!" Di smiled innocently.

Zhao soon snapped, throwing her box down onto the floor.

"Yeah, your power is draining away," Jia said to her. "The people will sense that you are vulnerable."

Zhao floated up to the window as she thought up of plan and spoke to them as they came next to their aunt.

"That is the only way to contact the magic silkworm," Di said to his aunt. "You gotta use the bones of someone truly innocent?"

Zhao laughed evilly and pointed at her niece and nephew to find someone.

"Okay, Aunty, we'll find you someone truly innocent," Di replied, about to ride off. "Come on, Jia."

"I don't think I like this." Jia frowned to herself.

"Too late, you are helping." Di said, grabbing his sister by her shirt and skated away, laughing.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jia complained.

We are soon shown the Great Wall of China with the visitors on it.

"I'd love to skateboard down this." Anne chuckled to herself.

"Wow. I can't believe we're actually at the Great Wall of China!" Alexandra beamed.

The former mean girl took out her phone and took pictures of it.

"Can you believe it, Eustace?" Muriel smiled to her husband, holding a book. "The Great Wall of China!"

"Big deal!" Eustace scoffed, crossing his arms.

"The longest structure ever made," Miriam began to read aloud from her aunt's book. "One of mankind's great wonders."

"But it's just a wall," Eustace complained. "It ain't go no door in it. Ain't got no windows. It doesn't even hold up a ceiling!"

Unknown to them, Di and Jia climbed up to the wall and looked at the guests.

"Look, Bro, it's our cousins: The Chans." Jia pointed out.

"So it is, but we must get bones for Aunt Zhao." Di told her.

"And who are we going to use for that?" Jia asked him.

"Why not give her more than one person with innocent bones?" Di grinned.

"You're suggesting our cousins?!" Jia asked out of disgust.

"Fine, if you're gonna be a baby about it..." Di rolled his eyes slightly.

Jia let out a small growl in annoyance.

"Cover me." Di smirked as he soon went to run down the Great Wall.

"Man, I've read about this place a lot, but I never thought I'd actually see it up close." Alexandra smiled to Henry.

"I'm glad that you like it." Henry smiled back.

"Thanks for inviting me." Alexandra said.

"I wonder if there's a gift shop?" Miriam smiled.

"Blah, blah, blah." Eustace grumbled.

"Watch where you're going, ya fool!" Di glared as he swatted away Courage.

Courage yelped as he was about to fall, if it wasn't for Jia, who caught him. "Gotcha."

Courage shook a bit nervously, looking up to the girl curiously.

"Hey, lady with innocent soul, I be your tour guide," Di smiled innocently to Muriel. "I show you Great Wall."

"We've seen enough already!" Eustace glared.

"Aren't you that rude guy from back home?" Miriam asked suspiciously.

"Uh... No?" Di smiled nervously to her.

"A tour would be lovely," Muriel smiled. "Could you take us to the top?"

"I take you and your niece up all right." Di replied.

Alexandra looked over and tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Hey, look. It's your cousin." she then told him.

Henry soon looked over and did a double take before glaring. "What's he up to now?"

Di soon took out a frog who soon belched out a thick green bubble, trapping Muriel and Miriam into it.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Miriam complained.

"Oh, my!" Muriel gasped before screaming as she floated in the air with her niece.

Courage soon saw Muriel and Miriam flying away which made him scream and run up to Eustace to tell him what was going on.

"Big stupid idiotic wall; it doesn't keep out no mosquitoes or squirrels, or stupid neighbors that comes up to borrow a cup of sugar! It's a wall, wall, to wall, wall." Eustace grumbled as he walked away angrily.

Courage soon whimpered.

"I'm so sorry..." Jia said to the others.

"That boy can't keep himself out of trouble." Henry shook his head about his cousin.

"I think I might have an idea." Alexandra smirked, grabbing a hold of the frog.

"Come on, I'll show you where he's taking them," Jia told them. "If you'll let me help."

"Sure, I like you a lot more than Di anyway." Henry replied.

Jia smiled at her oldest cousin.

"So, you must be Di Lung's sister." Alexandra said.

"Yes, my name is Jia." Jia replied.

"This is my girlfriend: Alexandra Cabot." Henry introduced.

"It's about time you found someone, cous." Jia smirked playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry smirked back.

"Oh, nothing..." Jia giggled. "Anyway, we got to save that nice old lady and that girl before it's too late."

"Will this work?" Alexandra asked, showing the frog.

"Yes, that is a very special frog." Jia told her.

Courage jumped up and down on the frog who made a big bubble for them.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Alexandra gasped.

"Like I said, he's a special frog," Jia said. "Come on, let's get you guys out of here."

"What about Pop?" Scooter asked.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Henry replied.

"You sure?" Suzie asked.

"I'm sure," Henry replied. "Now, come on. We gotta stop Di."

The Chan siblings looked to each other and soon came into the bubble with Jia, Alexandra, and Courage. Courage soon laughed as they flew out of The Great Wall.

Meanwhile, in the Evil Empress's throne room, Muriel and Miriam were chained up overhead of Zhao as she sat by her nephew.

"What a lovely castle ye have here," Muriel smiled obliviously. "And what comfy hammocks... But if ye don't mind, mine's a bit tight around me ankles."

"I'll loosen your ankles once I remove your bones." Di laughed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Miriam glared.

"We already have!" Di laughed at her.

"Oh, my... Must be a local custom." Muriel frowned in concern.

The bubble soon flew into the palace window before popping, making Alexandra, Jia, Courage, and the Chan siblings fall on top of each other.

"I hope we're not too late." Jia said to the others.

"Holy cow! Look!" Alan pointed out.

"Aunt Zhao?!" Henry gasped. "You were working under her?!"

"I'm sorry, but Di wanted to visit her while our parents went out on their honeymoon." Jia replied.

"Hmm..." Alexandra glanced.'

"Jia would never lie to us, I promise you," Henry told his girlfriend. "Oh, Jia, I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess."

"It's okay," Jia said to her cousin. "Di drags me into a lot of his crazy shenanigans."

"Well, all right... But I say we smash him." Alexandra said.

"I don't know about that..." Stanley said to her. "I know you like to smash, but it might not be the best idea."

"You got a better one?" Alexandra glanced at him.

"Sure I do." Stanley said as he used one of his disguises to disguise himself as a samurai.

"What are you doing with that dumb outfit?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"They will think that they are dealing with a real samurai." Stanley smirked.

"Do I really have to tell you this?" Alexandra asked. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"What?" Stanley asked.

"Samurais are Japanese, not Chinese." Alexandra reminded him.

"They won't know that." Stanley smiled innocently.

This caused Henry and Alexandra to go face-palm.

"Aw, come on, as far as they would know, I'm a visitor for The Evil Empress." Stanley told them, getting a disguise anyway.

"Thrill us." Alexandra deadpanned.

"Just watch." Stanley told her.

Henry soon gave his brother a deadpan look. Stanley soon put on the disguise and made sure he looked presentable.

"I can't imagine this ending well." Jia sighed.

"You too, huh?" Alexandra replied.

Zhao soon pulled down the ribbon, making a gong sound.

"The boning begins!" Di laughed, taking out some tools to debone Miriam and Muriel.

"Ahem! There will be no boning!" Stanley spoke up as he came inside. "Not if Stanley Samurai has anything to say about it." He then walked up to the two villains and tripped over his own two feet which made Di and Zhao look unimpressed.

"Who and what are you?" Di asked, not seeming to recognize him at first.

"I am the brave Samurai Stanley who has offered a visit to the lovely Empress Zhao." Stanley proclaimed innocently.

Zhao smiled a bit because of he said 'lovely'.

"How are you doing today?" Stanley asked.

Zhao soon spoke to him in her native Chinese.

"Oh, uh, I'm all right, thank you for asking," Stanley said. "I was just wondering what you plan on doing today."

"We must debone so that Aunty can keep her powers as The Empress." Di told him, feeling impatient.

"Debone?" Stanley's face paled.

"Yes, debone, so if you don't mind, we would like to get started." Di replied.

"Uh! Wait! I have to show you my dance first!" Stanley told them.

"Maybe later." Di told him.

"Oh, no, no, now," Stanley insisted. "I might forget it later."

Zhao and Di gave him a strange look. Stanley soon began to hum his own song and made up a dance anyway to show them as a distraction. Jia soon came up beside Muriel and Miriam to see if she could get them out of their chains. Stanley was still dancing for them, but unfortunately he missed a step and fell, making the disguise fall apart. Both Zhao and Di gasped.

"Hey, Aunt Zhao," Stanley chuckled sheepishly. "Long time no see?"

Zhao soon yelled out and looked very angry.

"Oh, you're in trouble with Aunty now, Stanley." Di laughed at his cousin.

Courage began to shiver out of fear for all of them.

"That means the whole Chan Clan is here." Di said.

"That's right, Di, and we're here to stop you." Henry replied.

"Henry? The last time I saw you, you were a scrawny little brat." Di glared.

"Shows what you know, cous," Henry glared back before flexing one of his arms. "This look scrawny to you? You look thin as a rail!"

"So true!" Jia laughed to that. "He couldn't lift a rock, let alone a pebble!"

Zhao soon yelled out in their native Chinese.

"No, you don't have to do that!" Henry cried out.

"What did she say?" Alexandra asked them.

"She say, you all dare challenge the ware of the Empress?" Di translated with a smirk.

Zhao soon clapped her hands which began to make the room spin around and around like a wheel.

"Buh-bye, Sis." Di smirked.

"I'll tell Dad that you destroyed his car again!" Jia threatened.

"Like you're gonna be able to tell him and even make it back." Di laughed at his sister and cousins.

"You won't get away with this, you bully!" Mimi told her cousin, blowing a raspberry at him.

Di and Zhao kept laughing together.

In downtown China, people were going out their business until a trio of Siamese kittens were running together until they ended up in a shop where a kind woman was. Two girls and a boy. The older girl had pure white with markings on her tail, paws, and her face with a golden and pink lace around her neck. The younger girl was pure white with with pink cheeks, blue eyes, a pink nose, and pink pawpads. Her right ear is folded halfway and she has a fluffy tail, and wore a pink bib with a purple flower on it. The oldest one was a boy with his own markings with white fur, and had a purple collar with a golden tag on it. They entered the shop as a kind looking woman was there, making a bowl of noodles where the others soon landed in after leaving Zhao's palace.

"Wait until I get my hands on that guy!" Alexandra growled. "I'm going to break him like a twig!"

"Oh, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, it seems as though we have visitors." The kind woman smiled to the cats.

The cats seemed to mew to her.

"And how do you hope to pay for the soup, strangers?" The woman asked, speaking English, as she set out bowls of noodles.

Courage reached in his pocket before taking out a box, showing it to her. The woman took the box and opened it to take a look at it, then closed it with a hum, then grabbed the bowls to take a look at them.

"You all have a great journey ahead of you, but you must make to overcome your foes and get back what is yours, your Muriel and Miriam." The woman told them all.

Courage soon sat down with Alexandra and the Chan siblings.

"The noodles never lie," The woman said, setting down the bowls as they seemed to make shapes with the noodles and broth. "Go."

Courage, thinking that the bowl was a portal, then jumped into the bowl, getting noddles and broth all over his fur until Anne pulled him out the bowl.

"I don't think she meant that way, boy." Anne said to the cowardly dog.

"No, my friends..." The woman shook her head. "It's not a portal."

Courage chuckled bashfully in response from that.

"It's not a portal," The woman said before pointing off. "Your journey begins there."

They turned around to find a tiger carrying a little girl, looking like he's was going to eat her as she was crying her eyes out, yelling for help. Courage's eyes widened in horror from seeing that.

"To defeat the tiger, you must enter the jaws of the tiger." The woman advised.

"Are you insane, lady?!" Alexandra asked. "That'll get us killed!"

"Y-Yeah, I don't want to get eaten." Mimi whimpered as she hugged Nancy in fright.

"Me neither." Nancy added.

"But we have to help Mrs. Bagge and Miriam." Jia reminded them.

Courage soon saw the two in his broth, panicking, and running toward the tiger and poured the soup on himself. The girl kept crying as the tiger growled to her. Courage soon added pineapple and a cherry on top to make himself look appetizing to the tiger.

"We've got to help Courage." Suzie told the others.

The tiger looked over at Courage, dropping the little girl. "Yummy!" he then beamed before looking back at the little girl. "Beat it, kid."

The little girl soon ran off happily now that she was free. Courage screamed as the tiger soon grabbed him in his mouth and began to chew on him.

"Yeah, great advice, lady." Alexandra deadpanned.

"And now, you must learn your first lesson," The woman told them as she came out to see them. "To relax completely in the face of danger, you must concentrate on peaceful images."

"How will that help?" Alexandra asked.

"Trust me." The woman told her.

Alexandra just rolled her eyes in disbelief. Courage soon tried to relax himself like the woman said, thinking about Muriel and Miriam. Muriel in her rocking chair and Miriam reading an old storybook to him while scratching his belly. Eventually, Courage melted out of the tiger's mouth as the cowardly dog relaxed himself, and the Chan siblings looked to each other and Henry soon tossed the tiger away into a cage. Courage soon morphed back to normal once the tiger was gone.

"I told you," The woman told Alexandra before looking to Courage and the others. "You have learned your first lesson well. Two more lessons await on the rest your journey," She pointed to the wagon that was tied around an ox and Courage whined towards him. Jia, Alexandra, and the Chan Siblings soon caught up to the wagon as the woman waved to them. "That is one stupid, courageous dog, and a bunch of wonderful children," The woman sensed another presence and turned around to see another woman which made her smile and she had her hair tied into two buns covered by white ribbons, wearing a blue and golden Chinese dress, brown leggings, and gray combat boots. "How long have you been watching, Chun-Li?"

"Oh, probably long enough, Zhou," Chun-Li replied. "I'm just glad that it's going well."

"Yes," The woman named Zhou nodded. "That dog along with my nephews and nieces have potential. I have a feeling they will defeat my sister."

"Oh, I know that we can only hope, and soon, it shall be time for Jia to join my side with the other Street Fighters." Chun-Li told her.

"You're gonna train her?" Zhou asked.

"Yes, my sister gave me the okay to do it." Chun-Li nodded.

"Only when you and the other Fighters think it will be time, which is fine by me, but after this journey." Zhou said.

"Fair enough. I can wait." Chun-Li said to her.

The two nodded to each other before sharing a quick cup of tea together.

Meanwhile the others were sitting on the wagon.

"I wonder what the second lesson is going to be?" Suzie wondered.

"Who knows?" Alan replied.

Courage whimpered as he really missed Miriam right now, remembering the first time he had met the girl.

"This is our dog, Courage," Muriel smiled to her niece. "I hope ye two become best friends."

"I think so, Aunty." Miriam smiled back, picking up Courage and hugging him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Courage laughed and licked her face.

"Stop it, boy, that tickles." Miriam giggled.

Courage sighed with a small smile. Something soon moved from under the tarp behind them and Courage moved it to see the Hillbilly Bears.

"Who are you guys?" Alexandra asked.

"I'm Floral!" The young yellow bear smiled. "This is my brother, Shag, and our parents: Maw and Paw!"

Paw was sleeping as usual so he didn't see the guests.

"Paw, wake up!" Maw told her husband. "We got guests!"

"Hillbillies in China?" Alexandra asked.

"I try not to question anything anymore after moving into CN City." Flip said.

"It's hard sometimes, especially when Riverdale seems normal compared to CN City." Alexandra said.

"Hey, guys, why don't some of you give those jugs a blow?" Shag suggested.

Courage laughed as he was blowing the jug, having fun.

"I've never been in a jug band before." Flip said as he took a turn.

Darts were soon flying in the air which made Courage panic. Everyone soon ducked down as the darts flew in the air before sticking to a nearby tree.

"Poison darts!" Tom cried out.

"They maybe music haters." Maw guessed. She then grabbed the cover to throw over her and her family.

The tree soon shriveled up and died. Courage panicked, hiding in the jug, but the wagon hit a bump which sent him out of the wagon.

"Courage!" Alexandra and the Chan siblings cried out, going to go after him.

The jug soon shattered, falling onto the ground with Courage.

"He's gonna die!" Scooter panicked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it, cous." Jia told him.

"Huh? Whatya mean?" Scooter asked.

"We gotta help him of course." Alexandra told the little boy.

"Oh. Okay." Scooter said.

"Courage, watch out!" Suzie cried out.

There were more darts heading their way. The cowardly dog picked up a piece of shard that was from the broken jug and used it to block the darts for himself and the others.

"He's a good dog." Alexandra said softly.

Courage shivered as he was nearly off the cliff from dodging the jug shatters. Eventually, the piece was gone and he hid behind the tree as the darts kept flying out at him.

"Lesson #2," Zhou told them, appearing as a bird in the tree. "Use your enemy's force."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Anne asked.

Henry looked over to see Courage coming out from behind the rocks and stood right in front of them, then said, "I think he has an idea."

Courage soon caught a dart in his teeth and they began to stack out while others flew overheard and he soon turned around to the other side, making a bridge over the other cliff.

"The heck...?" Alan blinked.

Courage soon crossed the bridge and ran across it.

"He is one special dog." Jia remarked.

"You have no idea." Alexandra replied.

"You saved us!" Nancy smiled as she pet the pink dog.

"You're one brave dog." Suzie added as she also pet him.

Courage smiled back to them, feeling grateful. They soon ran through a bamboo forest, doing their best to avoid incoming bamboo stocks that would stand in their way.

They then saw the palace, not too far off from here, ran up the steps, and soon came to the front doors, but saw a dragon in the way. The dragon woke up and saw the intruders and growled at them.

"This looks bad." Tom let out a small gulp.

Courage and the others yelped as the dragon breathed out fire.

"Use your enemy's voice against him." Zhou told them in the form of a dragonfly.

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.

"It means we have to use the dragon's attack against him." Henry explained.

"That is right, my child." Zhou replied.

The dragon soon breathed more fire. Alexandra let out a small yelp from the dragon, but she seemed to swallow its fire breath into her mouth, puffing up her cheeks.

"She looks like a chipmunk." Stanley chuckled to the former mean girl.

"Now's not the time, but yeah, she really does." Nancy replied.

The former mean girl then blew the fire right back at the dragon, causing it to turn into dust.

"Nice fiery breath, I really knew I had it in ya." Flip smirked.

Alexandra gave him a look and Flip grinned nervously from that.

"You have learned to make peace with danger, now you have the power." Zhou told them.

Everyone bowed to the woman. They soon came up to the door and Courage peeked into the keyhole.

Zhao's servants began to chant as Muriel and Miriam were let down to have their bones taken out from Di.

"Oh, it tickles a wee bit," Muriel chuckled. "Acupuncture?"

"Someone will stop you guys!" Miriam cried out.

"Who? My bratty sister? That stupid dog? That chicken with the skunk hair? Or my stupid cousins?" Di mocked.

"Yes, you're going to regret this, especially with messing with me and my aunt." Miriam told him.

"You're going right after her!" Di told her darkly. "This not acupuncture, this deboning, I'm taking out your bones!"

Courage yelped, getting his eye out of the keyhole, blinking before kicking down the door.

"Whatya know? I was right." Miriam mocked Di.

"Leave them alone!" Henry demanded.

Zhao laughed and spoke in Chinese.

"She say 'Try to make her'." Di translated.

"I KNOW what she said." Henry deadpanned to his cousin.

Zhao soon laughed, bringing out a bladed weapon, flying out into her hand.

"Hi-ya!" Courage glared, making a karate pose.

"Aww, that's so cute." Miriam commented, unable to resist.

Zhao soon threw the weapon at the cowardly dog, but he soon grabbed it and threw it right back, though Zhao tilted her head, missing it and the blade stuck onto the wall.

"Come on, guys, we have to help them." Henry told the others.

Everyone was going to help out the cowardly dog. Di grabbed the former mean girl and put cuffs on her.

"Huh?" Alexandra blinked.

"I don't think so, maybe Aunty would like to take your bones too." Di laughed.

"You're making me angry." Alexandra glared.

"Yeah, so?" Di replied.

"You won't like me when I'm angry." Alexandra replied.

"Guess what? I don't like you now, so what're you gonna do about it?" Di asked.

"He's dead..." Flip told the others.

Jia looked confused and looked at her cousins.

"You'll see." Suzie told her.

"More importantly, you're gonna make us both angry." Henry said as he soon began to shake a bit.

Zhao glanced over until Alexandra and Henry showed them what they meant as they soon Hulked Out.

"Oh, my..." Muriel said to herself. "They must be cranky because they're hungry."

Courage looked concerned for them as well as Jia. Alexandra and Henry soon growled at Di and soon grabbed a hold of him once they turned big and green.

"Hey, I was just kidding about deboning your girlfriend, I would never do that." Di nervously told Henry.

"LIAR!" Henry glared.

Zhao was shocked too, but was distracted when Anne kicked her across the room.

"Nailed it!" Anne beamed.

"S-S-Stay back!" Di cried out. "You hear me? Stay back, you monsters!"

"It's funny that you call them monsters when you are one for trying to take away someone else's bones!" Mimi glared.

Zhao soon jumped down to face Courage and the others, bringing out her nun-chucks to fight them with. She soon attacked them with her nun-chucks. Luckily, they dodged them. Suzie and Alan grabbed the shurikens and threw them at their evil aunt.

"Ooh!" Muriel gasped.

Suzie and Alan soon fist fought with their evil aunt once she dodged the death stars. Di soon came up to chain them until Jia soon began to jump down and kicked her brother away from them.

"Ah... Looks like I arrived at a good time..." Chun-Li said as she stayed hidden for right now. "I will meet with you very soon, Jia."

"Okay, squirt, now you're gonna get it." Di told his sister.

"Who says that I'll be the only one?" Jia smirked.

Henry and Alexandra were right behind Di, towering over him and growling.

"Did you forget about US?!" Alexandra snarled at Di.

"Oh, crud," Di gulped before he turned around and waved nervously to them. "Hello?"

Alexandra and Henry soon grabbed him before throwing him and running toward him to pound him. Zhao soon shot laser eyes at Courage and the others, she then missed at first which broke the golden chains.

"Now what?!" Scooter asked.

"Wait, that mirror!" Suzie said, grabbing the mirror and used it to make the laser blasts bounce off to hit Zhao back.

Zhao screamed as she was turned into stone and then into dust.

"We did it!" Alan beamed. "We defeated Aunt Zhao!"

"Oh, no!" Di cried out.

"Yes! Little man not so tough now!" Alexandra mocked.

"W-Wait until I tell the military!" Di replied. "They will destroy you!"

"You're gonna tell them what?" Suzie asked.

"About these monsters!" Di glared. "I know you can see them!"

"What monsters?" The Chan siblings asked innocently.

"Them! Duh! Huh...?" Di pointed out.

Henry and Alexandra were shown to be back to normal right now, making Di look like he was crazy.

"THEY were the monsters!" Di pointed out. "I know I saw them! They were big and green and angry looking!"

"You're crazy." Anne replied.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Mimi asked.

"Just our big brother and his girlfriend trying to protect us." Anne said.

"You're crazier than usual, Bro." Jia even played along.

"But... But... But..." Di stuttered.

"You guys okay?" Jia asked them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Henry said while Alexandra smirked at Di.

There was then a bright light, and Zhou flew right down and changed her self into The Good Empress.

"Aunt Zhou..." Alan whispered.

"The Good Empress, aunt who reclaims throne!" Di gasped before smiling innocently. "I not carry out reserved torture for Evil Empress! Not DEboning, REboning!" he then laughed nervously, giving Muriel her bones back.

"That's so disturbing." Stanley grimaced.

Mimi and Scooter covered their eyes from that.

"Oh, how lovely." Muriel smiled.

"You okay." Jia asked Miriam.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Miriam replied.

"Say, you seem pretty cool," Jia smiled to Miriam. "Do you want to be best friends?"

"Sure!" Miriam smiled back.

The two girls soon hugged each other.

"Ah, that just warms me heart to see little Mim making friends." Muriel smiled to her young niece.

"It's beautiful." Stanley sniffled from that.

"You stay away from me, you're monsters!" Di glared at Henry and Alexandra. "Freaks!"

"What monsters are you talking about?" Henry and Alexandra replied.

"You! You're the monsters!" Di told them. "The freaks!"

"We don't take kindly to being called freaks." Henry warned.

"Unless you wanna see those monsters again." Alexandra whispered sharply to Di as her eyes flashed green.

Di gulped as he also looked over at Henry as his eyes turned green too.

"Your choice, cous." Henry told his cousin.

"Uh, what monsters? I don't know what I am talking about." Di said innocently and nervously.

Henry and Alexandra nodded firmly to him.

"Keep giving Mrs. Bagge her bones back." Mimi said.

Di soon went to do that while Miriam stepped out and her aunt was given her bones back.

"And you better make it right." Henry warned.

"Yes, sir." Di replied nervously.

Henry and Alexandra nodded firmly to him.

"Because of you, peace and harmony are returned to our kingdom." Zhou told Courage and the others as she took out her sister's box as the magic silkworm floated back inside, sealing the box shut.

"Yay!" Courage smiled.

"It was nothing, Aunt Zhou," Anne replied. "We were happy to help."

"Oh, Courage, Mim, dear, who could fail to see the magic of a beautiful land?" Muriel smiled as she came out, though one foot was replaced with her hand and her hand was replaced by a foot.

Miriam winced at that as Henry glared at his cousin for messing up.

"Can I go now?" Di smiled nervously.

"PUT HER BACK TO NORMAL, YOU FOOL!" Henry snapped at him.

Di soon quickly went to do that to put Muriel back to normal and soon rode away on his skateboard.

"Well, another cracked case is solved thanks to the Chan Clan!" Flip beamed.

"Ahem!" Jia and Alexandra glared at first.

"Oh, yeah, and our cousin and future sister-in-law." Flip then added.

"Sister-in-law?!" Alexandra asked.

"Someday, I can tell." Flip winked to the former mean girl.

Everyone laughed as Alexandra folded her arms and blushed, embarrassed.

Later on, Henry and Alexandra sat together, holding each other in their arms by the sunset as they sat on the Great Wall of China.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Jia smiled to Miriam.

"I think so too." Miriam replied.

Chun-Li poked her head out to see the two girls bonding together.

"Say, what happened to the farmer?" Jia asked.

"Oh, you mean Uncle Eustace?" Miriam replied. "Well, a tiger is chewing on his leg bones."

"I wonder how that tiger got out?" Jia replied.

"Beats me," Miriam said. "What happened to your brother?"

"Mom and Dad found out what he did and they were not happy about it," Jia smirked. "He's grounded for two months, plus he has to spend time with our grandmother who is really strict and he has to scrape her bunions."

Jia and Miriam laughed at that.

"Serves him right!" Miriam remarked.

"He gonna be okay?" Jia asked.

"Meh, don't worry about it too much," Miriam replied. "It's cool meeting you though."

"Hopefully we can hang out sometime." Jia said.

Chun-Li smiled while watching over the teenage girls. "Soon, honey, you'll be one of the best Street Fighters; I will make sure of that."

Jia and Miriam smiled to each other as they were still talking to each other.

"I'm glad that everything is back to normal with your evil aunt being gone." Alexandra said.

"Yeah, it all worked out well in the end." Henry replied.

Zhou was looking out the window from her kingdom, smiling. "Mei, if only you could see that you raised such wonderful children."

Chun-Li walked by.

"Are you going to see Jia then?" Zhou asked her.

"Yes, but later," Chun-Li replied. "I'm going to have her hang out with her new best friend and get to know her better."

"Very well, take your time." Zhou told her.

Chun-Li nodded with a smile as everyone was enjoying themselves as for Spring Break vacation at China.

The End


End file.
